Elevated levels of cholesterol, and particularly of low-density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol, are a major risk factor for the development of cardiovascular disease, the leading cause of mortality in the developed world. Current treatments include lifestyle and dietary changes and the use of oral medication belonging, mainly, to the statin class of drugs. Statins inhibit the rate-limiting enzyme in the cholesterol biosynthetic pathway, HMG-CoA, which results in increased LDL-receptor (LDLR) levels and clearance of plasma LDL. Despite their widespread use statins reduce LDL by only 30-50%. Additionally, their use results in several common side effects including muscle pain, nausea, diarrhea, or constipation, but in rare cases statins may cause liver damage or life-threatening rhabdomyolysis. Therefore, alternatives, or additives to statin treatment would prove beneficial in treating hypercholesterolemia.